


Hearts Once Cold - Part 2

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Six months later. Maggie had impressed Sydney’s fellow colleagues and boss so much first thanks to Sydney’s high recommendation, Maggie’s general disposition and willingness to go the extra mile (for her patients). Not to mention that for those six months that Sydney was in recovery, they were now at a loss without their best obstetrician. Maggie was taken in as quickly as they could manage and so she flew back to Canada to resign and collect some important belongings before returning to Israel as quickly as she could. Sydney herself had hated those six months of recovery but she had no choice but to accept her current situation and enjoy being tended on hand and foot by a doting Maggie and also by her parents for a short two months before they returned to Canada. The goodbye had been bittersweet as memories of the past tends to pop up when one least expects or wants it too. But they left on good terms and told Sydney and Maggie to stay in touch as often as possible.





	Hearts Once Cold - Part 2

 

 

 

Leaves rustled in the soft afternoon breeze. Tiny chirps and tweets of baby birds sounded from within the trees. A crackling of dead branches and fallen leaves could be heard in the distance but yet these noises gradually got louder as the forest around got quieter and quieter, almost retreating into itself.

Slowly human voices could be heard talking amongst themselves. Two females. One with red hair that shone in the late afternoon sun and the other hair as dark brown as a brown bears fur yet as smooth as a unicorns.

They were both in a rather heated conversation or so it seemed.

 

“Come with me. You can easily take time off of work and make it up later. I have somehow managed to make a good impression on our superiors here and I’m sure if I asked, they would be sure to give me time off. I have been in Israel for six months already and done no travelling at all.”

“Maggie” the red haired woman, Sydney, kicked some leaves in frustration. “How can you suggest this? You took indefinite leave before in Canada then somehow got a job here, resigned from Hope Zion. You are fresh in a new job but yet you are asking me to go with you adventuring all over Israel and the rest of Europe.” She now turned to look earnestly up at the other woman, Maggie.

“I have a job to get back to finally. I have missed working and now that I can finally walk without being struck with pain I intend to get back to what gives me life”

“Uh hum” Maggie cleared her throat and eyed Sydney up.

“.. other than waking up next to you every day, of course” Sydney’s face lit up with a genuine smile as she poked Maggie in the ribs. “You know that already”

 

“But…” Maggie made to protest but was immediately stopped with a finger to her lips.

They walked on in silence for another ten minutes. Their hands were still intertwined with the others.

Maggie began to drag her feet. A habit she had picked up when she didn’t get her way.

She eventually just stopped and stood still in her tracks.

Still looking down at the leaves along the path she said “Please” with as much earnestness as she could and a tinge of sadness.

Sydney stopped walking at the sound of Maggie’s voice again. She turned around to see a dejected looking Maggie staring at the ground.

“Please, I will do anything or give you anything you want, just do this thing with and for me? Pleeeease” Maggie finally looked up to look Sydney right in the eye.

Sydney herself wanted to look away at the urgency and need in Maggie’s eyes but she couldn’t. She started to think why she was so opposed to going away with Maggie. She wanted to do something like this but now? It just seemed too soon. This was the time for helping to get Maggie settled in her new job (not to mention new country) and mending the relationship they had with the time they had.

Yes she really wanted to go exploring and do exciting new things with Maggie. But now?

She forced herself out of her thoughts and looked towards Maggie again who was now walking towards her but with heavy steps and most probably a heavy heart. It pained Sydney to see her like this, more so that she was the reason but what could she do.

 

They walked back home in silence and throughout the rest of the evening Maggie didn’t say a single word. She only nodded her head when asked a question.

Sydney was surprised when she showered alone. It had become custom for the two of them to share showers and she had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and company.

She sighed as she put on her nightclothes and made her way out of the bathroom. The lights were already off in their bedroom. She somehow managed to find her way in the dark and crept into bed.

Maggie didn’t move an inch as she accidentally kicked her leg in an effort to loosen the sheet. As Sydney settled into bed she felt long arms wrap themselves around her waist. Ever so slowly she turned around so she was now facing Maggie instead of having her back towards her.

 

Maggie’s eyes were half shut as Sydney gazed on her beautiful face. Her expression was peaceful but yet still sad.

“Maggie” Sydney said lightly as she carefully moved in closer.

“Hmmmmm” was Maggie’s slow reply.

“I love you”

“I know” She didn’t even open her eyes but instead now shut them tight.

The silence was deafening for Sydney as she still felt guilty from their discussion and her refusal in the afternoon.

“Maggie”

There was silence for the longest time other than the slow steady breathing of the body next to her.

“ye--eaah” Maggie now opened her eyes.

They stared long into the others eyes.

“Is the offer still up?” Sydney asked finally with a sheepish look on her face.

Maggie being Maggie had to tease because well firstly the mood was so dark and heavy and then… well Sydney was so easy to tease.

“What Offer?”

“A holiday and touring experience with the one and only Maggie Lin” Sydney tried to be as serious as she could.

Which only resulted in a burst of laughter from Maggie. When she finally recovered she looked down at Sydney skeptically. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Maggie gave her time to think and enough time to plan a way out if she so wished.

“Yes, I want to do this with you and for you” She smiled up at Maggie and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. A sweet slightly passionate kiss with a promise for more later.

 

“Hmmmmm, Thank you, Syd” Maggie responded with pulling Sydney’s small body impossibly closer and planting kisses all along her cheek all the way down to her collarbone. Sydney couldn’t help the giggles as Maggie reached her sensitive spot just above her clavicle.

“So will you come with me to ask for leave tomorrow? Oh the irony being my first official day back at work.” Sydney asked with a joking tone but she was 100% serious.

“Sure, you know I will do anything for you”

Sydney nuzzled up to Maggie and fell into a peaceful sleep. She unconsciously smiled as a sleeping Maggie placed her hand on Sydney’s hip somewhat possessively.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** I know collarbone and clavicle is the same thing.. Just felt like not being repetitive.
> 
> So I started the Part two of this.. The writing style is a little all over the place I guess... Give me time and I will get back into things.   
> Anyway hope it is somewhat of an enjoyable read and not to nonsensical (what with the recovery time and all that)


End file.
